Laisse moi un peu de répit !
by Snapiou
Summary: OS. Harry se voit contraint de partir quelques temps chez Severus : 8 mois. Severus lui instaure certaines règles qu'il respecte sans faillir. Jusqu'au jour où, en passant l'aspirateur, il entre dans la chambre de son professeur...


Harry savait pertinemment. Il savait. Il savait que quand le directeur lui avait ordonné de le rejoindre dans son bureau ça ne pouvait pas être bon. Il savait, c'était un fait.

- La guerre est terminée depuis deux semaines, Harry.

- Oui, professeur Dumbledore. Vous vous sentez bien ?

- Absolument. La n'est pas le problème. Harry, la guerre est terminée depuis deux semaines et déjà la Gazette parle des nombreuses revanches que les mangemorts exécutent. Tu es une cible bien trop dangereuse pour te laisser à l'abri. Tu devais, je le sais, loger au 12 Square Grimmaud jusqu'à la rentrée, mais, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de te laisser dans un endroit si peu protégé.

- Mais...

- Harry, nous sommes début janvier. 8 mois. 8 mois c'est bien trop pour te laisser seul, je regrette. Sirius était d'accord pour que ta protection soit assurée coûte que coûte.

- Je suppose que votre décision est déjà prise, non ?

- En effet, le professeur Snape se fera une joie de t'accueillir dans ton manoir où tout est parfaitement sécurisé.

- Je... Moi... Snape ? 8 mois ?

- Je vois, Potter, que vous êtes toujours aussi éloquent...

- Snape...

- Tu pars dans une heure, Harry, boucle tes bagages. Je veux que tu fasses profil bas et qui tu obéisses au doigt et à l'oeil à ce que Severus te demandera.

Sans un regard pour le directeur et pour le professeur, le survivant sorti de la pièce, claquant extrêmement bruyamment la porte. Il tapa dans tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin en se rendant dans son dortoir. Il jeta tout vulgairement dans sa malle, ses amis étant rentré chez eux depuis une semaine, il était seul, donc, se fichait éperdument de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui. Il s'en alla une heure précisément plus tard et tomba sur un Snape toujours génialement accueillant...

"Percevez bien l'ironie surtout"

- Eh bien, Potter, je vois que vous êtes ponctuel, espérant que sa dure...

- Oui, professeur.

- Nous transplanerons depuis pré-au-lard.

- D'accord.

Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent aux frontières de Poudlard et transplanèrent.

- Asseyez-vous dans un des fauteuils, Potter.

- Oui, professeur.

- Voici les règles que je vous imposerai dans ma demeure.

- Oui, professeur.

- Ici, c'est monsieur, pas professeur. Tout d'abord, je tiens à ce que vous preniez vos repas dans la salle à manger en même temps que moi, sauf le matin, vous vous lèverez à l'heure que vous souhaitez, mais, avant 12h. Donc, les heures de repas sont, pour vous, entre 6h et 10h30 le matin, 12h et 19h30. Je n'ai pas d'elfe de maison donc, je fais la cuisine, tous les jours, vous m'y aiderez, de temps en temps. Si vous voulez un gouter, faites comme chez vous, servez-vous. Bien sur, je ne vous obligerai pas à cuisiner, je sais que vous n'aviez pas l'habitude de faire grand chose dans votre famille moldue, je n'attends donc, rien de vous. Par contre, je tiens à ce que vous participiez aux tâches ménagères, les plus simples du moins. J'ai une femme de ménage qui passe toutes les semaines, donc, essayez de tenir le manoir propre.. En particulier votre chambre. Voilà, évidemment je n'accepterais pas d'insolence de votre part. Vous avez le droit d'aller partout dans la maison, même ma chambre, si vous me cherchez. Le couvre-feu n'est pas défini tant que vous ne faites pas trop de bruit à partir de minuit. Voilà, je pense avoir fait le tour. Ah, je suis souvent au sous-sol, dans mon laboratoire, si vous me cherchez, j'y suis souvent. Compris ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Bien, montez dans vos appartements, qui sont au deuxième étage. Et, Potter ?

- Monsieur ?

- Pas de magie dans cette maison. Vous n'avez pas encore 17 ans. Et, ma femme de ménage ne sait rien a propos d'une quelconque sorcellerie, elle est moldue.

- Je... Très bien, monsieur.

- Il est 15h, vous pourrez manger quelque chose dans l'après-midi si vous avez faim.

Harry ruminait intérieurement, devoir vivre avec Snape et faire profil bas. Impossible !

"Purée en plus je dois me taper les corvées devant l'homme que j'aime... Super..."

Il monta difficilement dans sa chambre et rangea le contenu de sa malle dans son armoire. Ses appartements comprenaient un chambre, une salle d'eau, des toilettes, un salon avec un canapé et une cheminée -moldue, un bureau et une bibliothèque -plus petite que celle du manoir. Sans oublier qu'il y avait un petit laboratoire de potions.

"J'en ferai un peu, histoire qu'il me lâche, et pour lui faire plaisir aussi... Mais, il faut pas que je fasse exploser le manoir non plus..."

Il se demanda si Snape attendait qu'il nettoie dès aujourd'hui. Il avait toujours fait des corvées donc, au moins, ça ne le changerait pas trop. Il se rendit dans la buanderie, enfin, ça y ressemblait et mit le linge du professeur à laver, par couleur, sans trop mettre de lessive. Il vida le linge qui y était déjà et lança le sèche-linge. Il vit que c'était l'endroit ou étaient tous les produits ménagers moldus, l'aspirateur, les serpillères, les seaux, le fer à repasser, la table à repasser et les balais -moldus, eux aussi.

"Au moins, j'ai déjà trouvé l'essentiel"

Il vit que la panière à linge propre débordait. Il déplia donc la table et brancha le fer. Il mît une heure trente pour tout repasser et plier, puis monta dans la chambre de son professeur afin d'y ranger les robes, sous-vêtements, pantalons, chemises, blouses de potiniste (si vous voulez une idée ça ressemble aux blouses que les médecins portes sous les blouses blanches) et autres vêtements. Il chercha dix minutes les appartements de son professeur et s'aperçut qu'il n'avait qu'une chambre avec une salle de bain...

"Il a du me donner les appartements pour que je le laisse tranquille..."

Il rangea toute la panière, s'arretant sur chaque vêtement pour le sentir, et redescendit pour ranger ce qu'il avait déplié. Le sèche-linge sonna et il recommença le repassage avec les nouveaux vêtements. Le même mode opératoire s'opéra et à 18h30 il se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Il prépara un cake, qu'il laissa reposer. Il prit des haricots et les éplucha. Ensuite, il les fit cuire dans l'eau, enduit une poêle avec de l'huile et balança deux steaks dedans.

Severus se laissa déconcentrer par une forte odeur de nourriture -une excellente odeur. Le survivant mît son cake au four et égoutta les haricots. Il vit son professeur arriver dans la pièce.

"Aie, j'espere que ça va lui plaire et qu'il ne voulait pas tout faire lui même... S'il savait que je veux juste lui montrer que je l'aime... Merde hein... C'est bien ma vaine..."

- Potter.

- Monsieur. Vous pouvez vous installer, j'ai mis la table.

Le professeur s'exécuta, étonné de la réaction de son élève.

"Mon Harry sait cuisiner ? Qui l'aurait cru ? Je viens de dire MON Harry ? Arf..."

Severus se délectait de la délicieuse odeur qui se dégageait de la cuisine. Harry disposa élégamment les haricots et les steaks dans un plat, puis amena le tout dans la salle à manger. Il servit Severus et attendit devant son assiette.

- Potter ?

- Ça vous convient, Monsieur ?

- Oui... Vous ne vous servez pas ?

- Vous m'y autorisez ?

- Pardon ? Vous avez fait à manger Potter, servez-vous qu'on puisse déguster.

- Tout de suite.

Harry prit un steak et une petite poignée d'haricots, puis, il attendit que Severus mange pour débuter. Le dit professeur se demandait si Potter était trop bien élevé ou si il se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule... En tout cas, le repas était délicieux, parfaitement assaisonné... Presque parfait.

- Où avez-vous appris à cuisiner ?

- Eh bien, vu que mon rôle s'apparente à celui d'un elfe de maison, chez les Dursley, j'ai du apprendre dès mon plus jeune âge à cuisiner, faire le ménage, le jardin et autres tâches ingrates.

- Pardon ? Vous étiez un enfant roi, pas un elfe.

- Vous en êtes certain ? C'est l'image que vous avez de moi ? Vous voulez la vérité ? Le pourquoi du fait que je n'ai pas grandi comme les autres ? Très bien. J'étais un monstre pour les Dursley, un anormal, un sale gosse déposé devant leur porte et eux, étaient... Des Saints pour m'avoir adopté, offert un toit... J'ai grandi dans un placard jusqu'à mes 12 ans. Je faisais les corvées, toute la journée, je faisais la cuisine, le ménage, le jardin, je rangeais la chambre de Dudley, nettoyais les salles de bain et les toilettes. Je n'étais pas un enfant roi, Monsieur, j'avais le statut d'un elfe. On ne me donnait pas tous les jours à manger, c'est pour ça que je suis tout petit... Mais bon, je m'en suis plutôt bien remis.

- Je n'en crois pas un mot.

- Je suis prêt à tout répéter sous veritaserum... Si ça peut vous prouver que, pour une fois, vous aviez tord...

Harry se leva machinalement et débarrassa les assiettes. Il revint avec le cake, maintenant cuit et saupoudré de sucre glace, coupa une part pour Severus et une pour lui. Le survivant fit la vaisselle et nettoya toute la cuisine. Severus était resté en retrait, discrètement, pour surveiller son élève. Il n'en revenait pas de la mécanique que le gamin adoptait, ses gestes étaient rapides, comme habituel... Mécaniques. Comme s'il les avait effectués toute sa vie. Le survivant monta dans ses appartements, prit une douche, puis, redescendit dans la buanderie pour mettre au sèche-linge la machine lancée plus tôt. Il retourna dans sa chambre, et s'endormit comme un bébé.

Par automatisme, il se leva aux aurores. Il prépara un petit-déjeuner copieux qu'il déposa sur la grande table. Il but un verre de jus de citrouille, mangea ses œufs brouillés et débarrassa. Il laissa une assiette pour le professeur et mît un couvercle sur les différents plats, pour que les mets restent chauds. Il remonta dans sa chambre, prit une douche et s'enferma dans son petit laboratoire de potions. Après tout, il devait faire profil bas, améliorer ses relations avec le professeur, chose peu aisée selon lui, donc, il fallait aussi qu'il améliore son niveau en potions. Il s'empara du premier livre qu'il avait acheté en première année et commença sa potion.

Severus descendit et vit que le petit-déjeuner était prêt. Il haussa un sourcil et s'installa à la table.

"Moi qui pensais qu'il allait végéter jusqu'à 12h..."

Au beau milieu de son repas il vit le survivant tout débraillé passer devant lui.

- Potter.

- Bonjour, professeur.

- Vous ne vous lavez pas ?

- Si mais, ma potion faisait beaucoup de fumée du coup, je m'en suis mit partout...

- Vous, une potion ?

- J'aspire à faire des études de médicomage donc, il me reste environ, bah, 8 mois, pour remonter mon niveau, pour les ASPICs.

- Hmm...

- Je ferai attention à ne pas faire exploser votre demeure, Monsieur. Je peux vous débarrassez ?

"Nié ?"

Severus n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà Harry avait prit son assiette et frottait les grandes casseroles.

- Potter, je ne suis pas invalide, je peux le faire, vous savez ? Je vis seul depuis des années, sans elfe... Je peux me débrouiller ?

- Puisque je suis ici, autant que j'apporte ma contribution. Après tout, vous me permettez d'avoir mes propres appartements, vous me laisser manger à vos côtés, j'apprécie beaucoup. Laissez-moi tenir le manoir propre.

- J'ai une femme de ménage, pour ça.

- Elle ne vient qu'une fois dans la semaine.

- Je fais la vaisselle d'un coup de baguette, Potter.

- Très bien, je voulais juste me sentir utile, c'est une chose qui m'est rare depuis la fin de la guerre.

Devant le ton triste du survivant, Severus se contrain à lancer un vil sarcasme.

- Vous pouvez continuer la vaisselle, Potter, si ça vous occupe.

- Merci, Monsieur.

- Hmm. Je vais dans mon laboratoire, si vous avez besoin de moi... Sinon... À ce midi.

- Très bien, Monsieur.

Cette impassibilité et cette obéissance énervait Snape au plus haut point...

"Il prépare un truc, pourquoi rester aussi calme ? Je le cherche pourtant... Et puis, il m'appelle Monsieur... Pas Snape... Il prépare un truc... Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si beau..."

Harry s'attela à passer l'aspirateur dans tout le manoir. Il a avait peur de rentrer dans la chambre de son professeurs mais, bon, c'était la dernière pièce alors... La surprise fut de taille lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il découvrit Snape, allongé nu, sur le lit, un pot de lubrifiant ouvert à ses côtés et, la main droite accrochée à son pénis. Le dit Snape se releva et le rouge envahit ses joues.

- POTTER ! Qui vous a donné l'autorisation d'entrer ici ? Vous ne savez pas frapper ? Vous ne savez donc rien faire de normal ?

- Vous m'avez dit que vous vous trouviez dans votre laboratoire, je voulais juste passer l'aspirateur, Monsieur, je suis désolé...

- SORTEZ !

- Tout de suite, Professeur.

Harry partit presque en courant prendre un bain et clama sa propre excitation.

"Il était magnifique, il était bandant, splendide, parfait, essouflé... Je le veux, merde, comment je vais pouvoir me contrôler après avoir vu ça, hein ? MERLIN !"

Il entendit frapper à sa porte et s'en alla ouvrir munit d'une serviette autour de la taille.

- Il est midi, le déjeuner est prêt, je vous attends dans...

Severus s'arrêta de parler, occupé à suivre des yeux une goutte d'eau qui descendait sur le torse nu du survivant. La satané goutte partait des pectoraux bien dessinés du Gryffondor pour continuer sa descente vers le nombril. Elle parcouru le creux puis se fraya un chemin dans la lignée épaisse de poils noirs qui ornaient sur le bas ventre du survivant.

Harry, lui, était rouge, ou même pivoine, ou même violet... Bref, il voyait le désir dans les yeux de son professeur, l'envie de lui sauter dessus, mais aussi la retenue. Tant de retenue. Une vingtaine de centimètres les séparaient mais, une grande retenue se lisait dans les yeux du maître des potions. Le survivant prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança plus proche, puis, posa ses lèvres sur celles de Severus, en un baiser chaste et rapide, comme s'il avait peur de la réaction de l'autre.

Severus se baffa mentalement sans trop de succès. Non, sans succès du tout. Il attira le Gryffondor contre lui et approfondi le baiser. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs langues se trouvèrent dans un ballet sensuel et fiévreux. Harry recula de quelques pas, emmenant Severus avec lui, puis referma la porte d'un coup sec. Ce bruit fit revenir le professeur à la raison. Il se dégagea.

- Harry...

- Severus ?

- Je suis navré, excuse-moi... Ça ne se...

Mais déjà Harry le faisait taire en l'embrassant avec fougue.

"Quoi ça ne ressemble pas à Harry ? Eh bah si ! Après tout, vous ne connaissez pas le Harry qui bave sur son professeur depuis 3 ans et qui rêve, fantasme, délire sur lui ! Vous ne connaissez pas le Harry qui a plus envie de s'envoyer en l'air avec lui que de vivre ! c'est celui-ça que vous avez sous les yeux la maintenant, donc, no jugment !"

- Harry, je suis sérieux, si je me laisse aller, je ne pourrais pas accepter de te laisser partir après...

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, Sev...

- Harry ?

- Je t'aime tellement... Tellement... Je n'en peux plus ! Ça va faire 3 ans que tu me fais frissonner dans mes rêves les plus fous, dans mes pensées les plus secrètes. Je t'en prie, fais-moi frissonner en vrai, je n'en peux plus de te désirer et de ne pas pouvoir t'avoir pour moi. Je t'aime tellement fort...

Severus dévora Harry de sa bouche et le jeta vulgairement sur le lit. Il s'allongea sur lui et lui retira l'unique vêtement qui le recouvrait -sa serviette de bain. Le survivant se sentant nu, et avec toute la force qu'il avait en lui, retourna son compagnon pour pouvoir prendre un peu l'avantage. Il supprima la chemise noir d'un geste brusque et contempla avec envie le torse de son professeur. Il était blanc, certes, poilu modérément, seulement un peu de poils sur le haut du torse et une épaisse lignée noire au bas du ventre. Il passa un doigts sur les pectoraux, puis pressa l'un des mamelons tout en continuant à le déshabiller.

"Eeeeh ! C'est qu'il s'y prend bien en plus ! Arf... Il a probablement déjà eu quelqu'un avant... Ne pense pas à ça Sev, pas de jalousie alors qu'il s'apprête à faire l'amour avec toi... Ooooh... Hmm..."

Harry lutta quelque peu avec les autres vêtements mais, Severus fut rapidement nu sous lui. Harry dévora de baisers le torse de son amant, laissant des marques ici où là. Il joua avec sa langue sur les mamelons, le faisant se cambrer, ou sur le nombril, mimant l'acte sexuel qui fit gémir son tendre professeur. Il passa sa langue sur la verge dressée du maître qui cria sentant une bouche se resserrer sur son membre. Harry ne continua pas sa torture trop longtemps pour ne pas gâcher ce qui allait venir. Il se laissa retourner par Severus et l'embrassa amoureusement.

Le professeur reprit l'avantage et lécha le cou de son élève, laissant un énorme suçon violet sur son passage. Il martyrisa les tétons du survivant, les léchant, tirant, mordillant entre ses dents. Tut ça en arrachant des cris de plus en plus forts au Gryffondor. Il suçota le gland de son amant tout en se délectant du liquide transparent qui s'était formé sur le dessus. Il le prit en bouche et exerça de petits va-et-vient destinés à torturer son amour. Harry se libéra quelques minutes plus tard dans la bouche de son professeur, et, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de souffler il sentit un doigt lubrifié s'introduire en lui. Il ne se crispa pas, pensant qu plaisir qu'il allait ressentir après.

Il laissa échapper un cri au deuxième puis, ses yeux s'humidifièrent au troisième doigt. Severus continua sa préparation avec soin, se rendant compte de la douleur du plus jeune.

- Tu ne l'as jamais fait ?

- Je ne voulais le faire qu'avec toi, Severus.

Si le dit Severus était un homme sensible, avec un cœur gros comme une montagne, il aurait pu pleurer devant cette magnifique révélation. Il regarda Harry intensément, dans ses prunelles vertes humides, et se lécha les lèvres.

- Je t'aime Harry.

Au même moment, Harry se cambra, signalant qu'il était prêt à supporter l'intrusion de Severus. Le professeur pénétra d'un coup sec son élève -pas le temps de souffrir comme ça- et s"immobilisa. Il essuya la larme qui roulait le long de la joue du survivant et l'embrassa tendrement, tout en le masturbant.

- Je suis désolé, mon amour, je sais que c'est un peu douloureux, mais, tu verras, ça va vite aller, tu vas voir des étoiles dans quelques secondes. Je t'aime, mon ange.

Harry remua les hanches, presque toute douleur avait disparu et Severus commença ses va-et-vient. On ne peux pas dire qu'ils parlaient beaucoup, leur conversation se limitait à des : oh, aaaah, vas-y, plus vite, plus fort, encore... Bref, pas très éloquent tout ça quoi...

Le survivant enlaça ses doigts dans ceux du maître, leurs mains scellées, ils bougèrent en rythme, accélérant et ralentissant au fur et à mesure du plaisir. Harry se retourna et se plaça à califourchon sur Severus, il s'empala sur lui avec violence, heurtant sa prostate. Il hurla, fracassant les doigts de son amant, li décrochant un râle de plaisir. Severus prenait encore plus de plaisir en entendant son amant hurler sous ses caresses, supplier, crier, gémir, grogner de frustration quand le rythme ne lui convenait pas, qu'il voulait aller plus vite.

S'il avait eu mal avant, il n'en était plus pour le survivant, il ne ressentait que bonheur, jouissance, plaisir. Il tremblait de tout se membres et ne pouvait plus faire un mouvement à présent. Severus reprit l'avantage et les retournèrent. Il accéléra vivement la cadence et Harry hurla de plaisir en se libèrant entre eux. Le maître sentit les parois du survivant se resserrer contre son pénis et se déversa dans un râle de jouissance délicieux.

Ils s'ecroula sur son amant qui se délectait de sentir Severus contre lui de la sorte, de se sentir sous son poids. Il chercha à tâtons avec sa bouche consœur et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, reprenant leur souffle.

- Merci.

- Merci ?

- Severus... Ne joue pas sur les mots. J'ai dit merci.

- Je t'en prie, mon ange.

Harry se redressa un peu, embrassant le torse en sueur de son amant, suçant chaque partie qu'il pouvait découvrir.

- Je t'aime Harry.

- Moi aussi. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris.

- Je sais, je te dis juste que moi aussi. C'est à toi que je pensais, toute à l'heure, dans ma chambre.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. Le fait que tu aies attendu de m'avoir pour perdre ce qu'il te restait d'innocence me touche, au fond, tu sais.

- Je suis amoureux de toi depuis longtemps. Je voulais que ce soit toi.

- Et, je voudrais que ce soit toi.

- Moi ?

- Je n'ai jamais été en dessous. Alors... La prochaine fois...

- Maintenant ?

- Laisse-moi un peu de répit, morveux.

Le survivant rigola franchement et ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, heureux. La suite n'appartient qu'à eux. Je vous donne le droit d'imaginer leur vie, mais, vous ne ferez que spéculez. Je peux juste vous dire qu'il y aura eu beaucoup de sexe pendant les 8 mois qui suivirent et tout le reste de leur vie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mouhahahaha gros sourire sadique de l'auteure ! Bah ouais, j'avais lu une fic qui se terminait dans ce genre, laissant l'imagination faire son travail et je trouve que c'est vachement bien, donc, depuis, je clôture mes OS et mes Fics de cette manière. Je vous remercie de votre lecture et j'espère que vous aurez aimé. Est-ce que mon travail mérite une des petites reviews ? Soupliéééééééééé !<strong>_


End file.
